Always and Forever
by vanima-edhel
Summary: Quatre tries to kill himself and in the process Trowa almost dies. Trowa and Quatre do everything they can to make the other feel better. My first fic, please reiew. Yes I know I had this under a different name but circumstances change. sorry to everyo
1. Default Chapter

Always and Forever Author's note- this story was taken from another author (with permission). If you would like the original story then look for the author TheSilence the original name is This Is My Goodbye. Also I don't work with or own anything that has to do with Gundam Wing. So now to the fic.  
'I can't believe it's come to this.' The blonde pilot thought to himself. 'Am I really that miserable?'  
  
Quatre was sitting on the railing of a bridge. It was thirty-six degrees out, snowy all around, and wind blowing in every direction. Tears from his aqua eyes stained the boy's childlike face. Over the past week, all of the pilots have been giving him the cold-shoulder. It tore at the blonde's heart.  
  
"Yes.yes I am." Quatre closed his eyes as more tears flowed down the boy's cheeks.  
*Flashback*  
"Hey Duo!" The blonde called cheerily.  
  
Duo smiled at the small pilot. "Yo, Q-man. How's it goin'?"  
  
"Great! How 'bout you?"  
  
"Everything's fine and dandy with me."  
  
"You wanna have some tea with me?"  
  
Duo bit his lip. "Uhhhh.Sorry Quatre-man. No can do. I'm gonna go do something with Heero."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Maybe next time."  
  
"Yeah. Next time."  
  
Quatre turned to walk away. He made it into the other room when he remembered that he wanted to ask Duo something. He turned back around to ask him when he overheard Duo saying something to Heero.  
  
"Man, Heero. He asked me to do something with him again. Frankly, I'm tired of making excuses. That guy just needs to know when to leave me alone."  
  
Quatre's heart dropped. He couldn't believe what Duo had just said. Quatre fled the room and ran to his own room. There, he cried himself to sleep.  
*End Flashback*  
'Was I really that horrible? Was I really so annoying?'  
  
Quatre sighed. He opened his eyes and looked at the freezing waters, flowing below his feet.  
  
"I guess I was."  
*Flashback*  
"Wufei? Can you help me with Sandrock?" Quatre asked the Chinese boy, nicely.  
  
"I'm busy right now, Quatre." Wufei said, sitting in meditation.  
  
"Maybe later?"  
  
Wufei opened his eyes and glared at Quatre. "Dammit Winner. I said I'm busy. Can't you go bother someone else?"  
  
Quatre fought to hold back the rising tears. He nodded and backed away from his fellow pilot. When out of sight, Quatre let his tears go.  
*End Flashback*  
'Did you all not want me around? Was that it?'  
  
By now, Quatre lost feeling in his limbs and in his cheeks. All he could feel was the aching in his heart.  
  
"Yes.that was it as well."  
*Flashback*  
"C'mon you guys! The movie's starting in an hour and we need good parking!" Heero called to Duo, Wufei, and Trowa.  
  
The three came rushing down the stairs to join the forth pilot. Quatre was sitting nearby with a book in his hands.  
  
"You guys are going to a movie?" The blonde asked, turning his attention away from the novel.  
  
"Yeah." Heero said simply.  
  
"Uh, what movie?"  
  
"You wouldn't like it. It's gory and filled with killing everywhere."  
  
The other three nodded.  
  
"And if we don't get a move on, we'll miss the show. See ya later Quatre."  
  
"Yeah.bye."  
  
The four left Quatre to himself.  
  
'Sure I don't like gore but I still would have like to have gone with them.'  
  
Quatre closed his book and wrapped his arms around his knees, watching the flames dance across the logs in the fireplace, as he felt more alone than he had ever felt in his entire life.  
*End Flashback*  
'And you.I cared about you the most. And I thought you cared about me, too.'  
  
Quatre felt another piece of his heart tear away at the thought of the one he loved. At the thought of his betrayal.  
  
"Oh Trowa."  
*Flashback*  
"Trowa.can I talk to you?" Quatre said, uneasily standing in the doorway to the brunette's room.  
  
Trowa was sitting on his bed, typing something on his laptop. "Hm."  
  
"Um, is there something going on? Did I do or say something wrong?"  
  
Trowa looked up. "What are you talking about, Quatre?"  
  
"Well.everyone seems to be upset with me, lately. I was wondering if it was something I said or did."  
  
"Oh come on. You're exaggerating."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Quatre, I'm sure everything is just fine and that you're letting your imagination get the best of you."  
  
"Trowa-"  
  
"Quatre, if you don't mind. I have a paper due and I really need to work on it right now."  
  
The blonde felt a pang in his heart. "Okay.Good night Trowa."  
  
Trowa simply turned back to his laptop.  
*End Flashback*  
"What did I do? What it something I said? So many questions."  
*Flashback - 1 hour ago*  
Dear Trowa, Heero, Duo and Wufei,  
  
Lately it seems that all I've been is a bother to you. You all seem rather upset with me or very short-tempered. All of you have been avoiding me as well. I notice these things. When I enter a room, you stop talking. When I ask you if you want to do something with me, you spout out an excuse. What have I done to deserve this?  
To Heero: I know I'm not strong like you are. You are very skilled in all you do and I admire you for that. I apologize for whatever it was that I did. This is my goodbye.  
To Wufei: Your determination is what I admire in you. That and your intellect. I know I'll never be as strong-minded as you. I'm sorry for what I did. This is my goodbye.  
To Duo: I admire your free spirit. Even when things are looking grim, you always are cheerful. I'll miss your jokes and laughter the most. I'm sorry. This is my goodbye.  
To Trowa: Trowa.you mean the most to me. It hurts to know that you aren't pleased with my being. I'm sorry. I love you, Trowa. I always have and I always will. This is my goodbye.  
Goodbye.Quatre  
*End Flashback*  
"This is my goodbye."  
  
The day was Quatre's birthday. No one even muttered a single word to him. Not even a single glance in his direction. It hurt.  
  
Quatre had honestly thought that the others had cared about him.  
  
'But they don't...'  
  
Not wanting to inconvenience them any longer, Quatre turned to drastic measures.  
  
"No more..."  
*Back at the house*  
"Man, Heero. You remember that guy that wouldn't leave me alone?" Duo said, intertwining his fingers with the other pilot's.  
  
"Yeah. Isn't his name Tomei?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, he still thinks he's got a chance with me."  
  
"And of course he doesn't." Heero placed a small kiss on his lover's lips. "You're mine."  
  
"Will you two, please stop with the romance? We've got a house filled with guests for Quatre's surprise party just a few miles away. It'd be best to hurry and retrieve the boy so the fun can begin." Wufei huffed.  
  
"Oh come one Wu-man. You're still not pissed about that guy hitting on Sally, are you?"  
  
"Don't you dare bring that up again! I accidentally snapped at Quatre because of that fool."  
  
"You went off on him?" Trowa asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. I didn't mean to."  
  
"Maybe that's why he thinks you're mad at him." Trowa said, thinking about what Quatre said the night before.  
  
"He thinks I'm angry with him?"  
  
"Yeah. He thinks that we're all annoyed with him. I think he was upset when we went out to that movie without him."  
  
"But we needed to discuss our plans for tonight." Heero said.  
  
"Oh man. I think he might think I'm avoiding him when I told him that I was too busy for him." Duo said, scratching his head.  
  
"Damn.I'll go get him, then." Trowa said.  
  
Trowa began climbing the stairs and walking towards Quatre's room. 'My little one, you'll be so happy after tonight. We will show you how much you really mean to us. And after that, I can tell you how much I love you.'  
  
Trowa opened the door only to find it empty.  
  
"Quatre?" he called out.  
  
The brunette then spotted an envelope on the bed. He pulled out the folded piece of paper and immediately paled.  
  
"GUYS!!" he yelled.  
  
The three other pilots rushed into Quatre's room and looked at Trowa, concern in their eyes.  
  
"Where is he?" Duo asked.  
  
"We have to go find him. I think he might have hurt himself." Trowa responded.  
  
"Shit.then let's go." Heero said.  
  
The four bolted out the door in search for their friend.  
*Back at the Bridge*  
'You all were like family to me. I will no longer burden you...'  
  
Quatre closed his eyes. He scooted closer towards the edge of the railing.  
  
"This is my goodbye."  
  
With that, Quatre pushed off. The sound of a scream pierced the night sky, before Quatre's whole world collapsed before him.  
*Two Minutes Ago*  
"Quatre!! Where are you!!" Trowa screamed into the night. 'Please, my love.don't hurt yourself. Please.'  
  
Then, a figure on the nearby bridge caught Trowa's eye.  
  
"Quatre...?"  
  
Trowa immediately recognized the boy's platinum blonde hair against the dark sky. Trowa began to run to his Quatre when he noticed the blonde scooting off the railing. Realization struck Trowa and he began to run faster.  
.But he's was late.  
Quatre's small form disappears over the side of the railing, falling straight towards the icy waters below.  
  
"NOOOOO!!! QUATRE!!!" Trowa's scream pierced into the night as he watched his beloved fall to his death.  
This is my goodbye .I'm sorry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Always and Forever By vanima-edhel  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Trowa ran to the edge of the river. "QUATRE!" Trowa screamed again but the blond had already disappeared beneath the surface. Trowa dived into the icy river and swam as fast as he could toward where he had seen his beloved Quatre fall. Taking a deep breath he dived down towards the murky bottom.  
  
'Don't be dead Quatre, please, don't be dead' Trowa thought to himself as he frantically searched for any sign of the blond. Then about 10 meters away he saw a flash of blond. Swimming desperately Trowa soon reached Quatre. Grabbing Quatre, Trowa swam as fast as he could towards the surface.  
  
Reaching the surface Trowa swam to the side of the river. Hauling Quatre out of the river Trowa began trying to get him warm.  
  
"Please live. Please, please live. Don't leave me here alone." Trowa pleaded to the blond. Quatre wasn't breathing as Trowa started to give him C.P.R. After a few minutes Quatre still wasn't responding and Trowa had given up hope. He was shivering from the cold.  
  
'If Quatre dies, then I die too' He thought. He gave Quatre one last kiss. "Goodbye my beloved Quatre." Feeling weak he lay down beside his blond angel and slept.  
  
*Quatre's P.O.V.*  
  
Blinking his frost covered eyelashes Quatre sat up. 'Where am I?' He thought, shivering. He looked around; he was beside the river and lying beside him was Trowa.  
  
"Trowa?" he called softly wondering if he was in heaven. But why would heaven be this cold he wondered. He crawled slowly over to Trowa.  
  
Trowa was barely breathing when Quatre reached him. "Trowa?", Quatre gently shook him. "Trowa, please wake up!" Quatre started to cry as he shook Trowa. "Don't leave me Trowa. Trowa! Trowa, No!"  
  
Hearing his screams Heero ran to where Quatre was bending over Trowa.  
  
"What happened?" Heero asked Quatre softly.  
  
Quatre just raised his tear streaked face to Heero. "He's dead. He's dead and it's all my fault."  
  
'Trowa? Dead?' thought Heero as he ran over to Trowa and Quatre, 'Impossible'. Heero threw himself onto his knees on the ground next to Trowa. Finding a weak pulse Heero began to massage Trowa's body trying to get him warmed up.  
  
"Quatre!" Heero snapped. "Use my cell phone and call 911 and tell them to send an ambulance. Hurry!"  
  
Quatre quickly obeyed. "They'll be here in 5 minutes, Heero."  
  
"Good. Now help me keep him warm." Quatre quickly knelt beside Heero and started to massage Trowa's fingers and arms.  
  
*Five minutes later*  
  
As the doctors loaded Trowa in the ambulance Quatre insisted that he come along too. He hopped in the back with Trowa as the ambulance sped off. 'He's going to be O.K.' Quatre thought. Then the combination of grief and cold caught up with Quatre and he fainted.  
  
*Treize Memorial Hospital*  
  
"Shhhhh! Duo be quiet. Trowa needs his rest." Trowa blinked a few times as he heard Wufei's familiar voice. "Hiya, Trowa!" Duo bounced to the side of Trowa's bed. "How are you doing?"  
  
Trowa tried to sit up but was too weak and fell back into bed. "Don't overdo yourself Trowa. You've had a rough time." Trowa knew that voice belonged to Heero. Trowa twisted his head around to see Heero standing at the head of his bed and Wufei staring at the rain pounding against the window.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" asked Trowa. "Three days." Came Wufei's reply. "Man, you really had us worried Trowa." That was Duo again.  
  
All the memories came back to Trowa in a rush. He broke down and started to cry. "What is it Trowa?" Duo asked.  
  
"Q.Quatre. It's all m-my fault." Trowa managed between sobs. "What are you talking about?" Heero asked. "He just left the room to go get food. He's hardly left your side since he was able to get out of bed."  
  
Trowa stared at Heero in amazement. "Quatre's Alive?!"  
  
Just then the door opened and Quatre stepped in. "Hey guys! I brought you some- TROWA!" The last word was almost shrieked. He dropped the tray he was carrying and it fell to the floor with a crash. He ran to Trowa and gave him a big bear hug. "Gee Quatre, did you miss me?" Trowa said when he stopped coughing and grinned as Quatre looked sheepish.  
  
"I'm just glad you both are okay." Wufei commented. "We all are", said Sally Po as she walked in the door followed by Noin.  
  
"Sally! Noin! How are you?" "We're fine, how are you Trowa?" Noin inquired. "I've been better." Noin walked over and gave Trowa a hug as Sally walked over to stand by Wufei.  
  
*Quatre's P.O.V.*  
  
Quatre was so glad that Trowa was awake he felt like dancing. He vowed to himself that he would never leave Trowa again.  
  
Heero looked at Quatre and saw the expression on his face.  
  
"Hey! Duo! Let's go get some real food. I'll take you out to eat at your choice of restaurant." Duo perked up at the word "Food". "Sure! My choice. Hmmm. Let's go to that café where you first asked me out. What was it called? Oishi Gohan?"  
  
"Yes. That was it. After you dearest." Heero answered. Duo raced out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him, dragging Heero with him.  
  
Everyone laughed. It was a kin of strained laugh that people do when they are under pressure. Quatre sighed. 'It's all my fault' he thought. 'If I hadn't thought everyone was against me I wouldn't have tried to kill myself and we wouldn't be here. Trowa wouldn't have almost died.' Quatre started to silently cry. Trowa who had been silently watching the blond motioned with his head to Wufei, Sally and Noin. They took the hint and left.  
  
"Oh, Trowa" The blond threw himself at Trowa.  
  
*Trowa's P.O.V.*  
  
As the little blond threw himself at Trowa he felt his heart melt for his little angel. "Shhh. It's okay. It'll be all right." Trowa muttered soothing words to Quatre as he cried. Eventually the blonde's tears stopped and the two just sat there in each other's arms.  
  
"Oh Trowa. If I hadn't been so stupid you would never have been in all this trouble. I wish I had never been born." Quatre muttered into Trowa's arms.  
  
"Hush. How can you say such things? If you had never been born where would I be? Who would I be with?" Trowa sighed. "Maybe we should get you some psychiatric help? Would that be okay with you?"  
  
Quatre lifted his tear-streaked face to look in Trowa's eyes. "Do you think it would help?" At Trowa's shrug he continued. "I just want this paranoia to go away! I'm tired of thinking that everyone hates me."  
  
Concerned about his angel Trowa pulled Quatre up onto the hospital bed with him and wrapped his arms around him. Quatre responded by snuggling himself closer to his love and falling into a content sleep for the first time in a month.  
  
As Quatre fell asleep in his arms Trowa sighed in contentment. He hoped everything would be okay with Quatre. He wouldn't want his dearly loved Quatre to be hurt. He shifted slightly around Quatre and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*Two Days Later*  
  
Trowa and Quatre returned home from the hospital after a couple days. It was a quiet homecoming with not much excitement. That night Quatre was settling into his room when Trowa appeared in his doorway. "Hey. You getting all settled?" "Yeah. Are you all settled?" Quatre asked as he brushed the hair out of his eyes. He looked at Trowa who was dressed in just his boxers and sighed. 'I'm so lucky to have him.' Quatre thought. 'He is so perfect.'  
  
"I'm almost all settled. I just have one more thing to do..." Trowa sauntered over to Quatre and gently laid a kiss on the blonde's lips. Quatre warmed to Trowa's touch and kissed the tall pilot back. Trowa gently picked up Quatre and laid him on the bed. After Quatre had stripped down to his boxers, Trowa turned off the light and climbed into bed with the petite blond. As they snuggled against each other Trowa laid a kiss on Quatre's cheek. "I'm so glad you didn't succeed in your plan. I would have missed you so much."  
  
"I know and I'm really sorry." Quatre explained with a huge yawn. "It's alright. Go to bed now. We'll talk more tomorrow." Said Trowa.  
  
"G'night Trowa." Quatre said sleepily.  
  
"Goodnight my angel."  
  
The two fell into a content sleep wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
When Quatre woke up Trowa had already gotten up. Quatre could smell something delicious cooking. He snuggled down under the covers. He heard the door open and the soft tread of feet. "Trowa?" he asked. "I've brought you some breakfast." Came the answer.  
  
Quatre sighed and turned over to see Trowa with a tray of pancakes, eggs, sausage and orange juice. Quatre grinned and sat up. "ooh! It looks good. Thanks Trowa!"  
  
"No problem love." Trowa set the tray down on the bed as Quatre stretched. 'Just like an angel' Trowa thought. 'So innocent yet so beautiful.'  
  
Quatre looked up after stretching to find Trowa watching him. He smiled and shook his hair out of his eyes; something that Duo said made him look appealing. Then he looked up meeting the tall brunette's eyes. Quatre found that he had a hard time not getting lost in the deep orbs that were Trowa's eyes.  
  
Tearing his gaze away, Trowa took a couple deep breaths. It was getting harder to resist Quatre, and the innocent look in his eyes. "I forgot to bring you a knife. I'll go get you one." Trowa said to excuse himself. Outside the door he leaned against the wall.  
  
Quatre lowered his head. 'Why do I always ruin everything?' he wondered. He blinked back tears that were fighting to come out.  
  
Outside Heero came up next to Trowa. "What's wrong?" Heero asked quietly.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just having trouble deciding what I'm going to do." Trowa admitted.  
  
"You want Quatre." Heero stated. "You want him badly."  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Is it that obvious?" He asked.  
  
Heero just laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Always and forever By: Vanima Edhel  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
(About a month later) Quatre was driving home from one of his psychology meetings. He wasn't in a very good mood and wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. He had had such a bad day. First he had dropped the toothpaste tube cap down the drain, then he had spilt his hot chocolate on himself, then his old car wouldn't start and he had to replace something else in it, then when he had gotten done shopping for his beloved Trowa's anniversary gift he realized he had locked the keys in his car. All in all it wasn't a really good day, and to top it all off his counselor hadn't been real helpful to him.  
  
He just hoped Trowa was having a better day.  
  
Quatre arrived home and unlocked the front door. "Hello! Anybody home?" Quatre called. He set his jacket on the counter and picked up a note that was lying on the counter.  
  
"Dear Quatre" It read, "Come find me. Duo and Heero went out somewhere and Wufei is working with Sally on some Preventers project so we have the house to ourselves. Let's have a little fun...  
  
Love Trowa"  
  
Quatre giggled at his Trowa. He set down his keys and wallet on the table and carried his present up the stairs.  
  
He opened the door his room. The lights were out and as Quatre flipped them on the room was empty. He closed the door and moved on to the other side of the hall. Heero's door was closed and Quatre decided that it would be better not to go in there.  
  
Duo's door was half-open and as Quatre stuck his head in and flipped on the light nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
  
He tried Trowa's room next. As he opened the door and was reaching for the light switch and strong pair of hands reached out of the darkness to enfold him.  
  
As Quatre's eyes got accustomed to the dark he saw that candles were lit all over the room. "Trowa?" Quatre said. "Shhh, My beloved. No need for words." Trowa gently claimed Quatre's lips with his own. When they broke apart Trowa lead Quatre over to the bed. After slipping off his shirt Trowa laid down on the bed. After a moment Quatre followed him; his present for Trowa lying forgotten near the door.  
  
Trowa pulled Quatre closer to him and kissed the blond pilot again. Quatre decided to take advantage of the situation and slowly slipped his tongue into Trowa's mouth. Trowa, surprised at first at Quatre's bold move responded in turn by reaching up to stroke Quatre's neck and ears.  
  
Quatre sighed into Trowa's mouth. Quatre broke the kiss and leaned back on the bed. "Happy Anniversary Trowa. Oh, I got you something." Quatre quickly jumped up and ran to where the present lay on the floor.  
  
Returning to the bed Quatre handed the present to Trowa. Trowa flipped on a small lamp on the bed-side table. He unwrapped the paper to find a plain brown box. "Oh Quatre! What a lovely box." Trowa teased. "Open the box, Baka." Quatre growled back.  
  
When Trowa opened the box there was a Beautiful necklace inside. "Oh Quatre! It's gorgeous!" Trowa exclaimed. The necklace was a bluish silver chain with opals set in it every inch. "Turn it over." Quatre instructed. On the backside was engraved the words Always and Forever. "It means we will be together always and forever." Quatre stated.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Trowa said. He gave Quatre another kiss as he reached into the drawer beside the bed. He pulled out a small box. "Here you are." Quatre pulled of the wrapping to find a box. Opening the box he found a silver key.  
  
"Thanks Trowa." Quatre said a little confused. "What's it to?"  
  
Trowa stood up and pulled Quatre over to the window. He pointed down to the garage. Through the skylight Quatre could see a new car.  
  
"I...Is that for me?" Quatre wondered. "Yup." "Oh, Trowa. You shouldn't have. How will I ever repay you?" Trowa snorted. "You already have with that necklace." "Yeah, but a car?" Quatre asked incredulously.  
  
"Oh. You deserve it cat." Trowa told Quatre with a hug. "So you wanna go for a ride?" Quatre asked Trowa with a sidelong glance.  
  
"Sure. Let's go play with your new toy." He ruffled Quatre's hair. They drove downtown to a nice café and had lunch in a small park across the street. They spent the evening at the movies and got home late. When they arrived back at the house everything was silent. As they walked in the door to the living room though the lights came on and all their friends jumped out from behind furniture.  
  
"SURPRISE!" they yelled. Quatre and Trowa saw a sign that said "HAPPY ANIVERSARY". Trowa shook his head and Quatre laughed. "Aww. You shouldn't have." Quatre said.  
  
Duo came up and slung an arm around Quatre's shoulder. "Of course we shouldn't have," he said, "But we did." He laughed and pulled Quatre towards the group of people at the center of the room. Trowa followed silently.  
  
Slightly after one A.M. people began to drift off to bed and Trowa captured Quatre and pulled him upstairs to go to bed. They went into their separate rooms but soon Trowa went into Quatre's room. Trowa was dressed in a robe of green and Quatre was in a long white night shirt. Trowa came over to Quatre's bed and kissed him goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight Trowa."  
  
"Goodnight Quatre." Trowa said and went back to his room.  
  
About an hour later Trowa woke up screaming. Quatre was awake in an instant and ran into Trowa's room. He shook Trowa. "Trowa! Trowa! What's wrong?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa gasped as the memories of his nightmare came back to him. "Quatre." Trowa locked his arms around the little blond. "I dreamed you died."  
  
"There, there Trowa. It was just a dream, go back to sleep." Quatre soothed the other pilot. Trowa lay back and Quatre kissed his forehead.  
  
A few minutes later after Quatre had gone back to his room and had gotten settled in bed when he heard someone enter. He smiled, he could tell it was Trowa by the way he walked.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Could I sleep with you?"  
  
Quatre grinned. "Sure Trowa."  
  
Quatre felt Trowa's warmth next to him as Trowa slid onto the bed. He smiled to himself and snuggled up to Trowa.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know Cat. I love you too. Don't ever leave me k?"  
  
"Alright. G'night"  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Trowa felt Quatre snuggle in next to his chest and kissed the boys hair. They both fell into a content sleep holding each other close. 


	4. Chapter 4

Always and forever By: Vanima Edhel Chapter 4  
  
A few weeks later Trowa was waiting for Quatre outside the house. He smiled as he saw Quatre pull up in his new car. He waited until Quatre parked the car and was walking up towards the house before he ran to greet him  
  
He swept Quatre up in a hug and carried him inside. He deposited him on the couch and stood up. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Trowa told him and then swept up the stairs. Quatre sat quietly on the couch. He wondered what Trowa was up to this time.  
  
Trowa appeared downstairs again holding a small box in his left hand. Quatre gave him a quizzical look but Trowa didn't say anything. He dropped to his knees in front of Quatre and looked up at him.  
  
"Quatre, I know we have had problems in the past but I'm willing to work through them if you are. I think we are really good for each other. You bring out the best in me. I can't see me anywhere but beside you for the rest of my life. Will you stay with me and try to work our relationship out?"  
  
Quatre gave Trowa a quizzical look. "Of course I'm willing to work through our problems. Trowa what is this all about?"  
  
Trowa just shook his head. "I don't think you understand me." He said. "I... What I mean is... Damn." Trowa swore under his breath. He tried again. "Quatre, will you marry me?" he said quickly.  
  
Quatre gasped. "You mean it?"  
  
Trowa nodded. "If you'll take me." He vowed.  
  
Quatre already knew what his answer was going to be but he said nothing for a minute to make Trowa sweat. He finally took pity on Trowa and flung himself into Trowa's arms.  
  
Trowa was knocked over on his back by Quatre. He kissed him over and over. They rolled around on the floor for a while before Trowa lifted Quatre back up onto the couch.  
  
"Now we really can really make it always and forever." Trowa whispered and slipped the ring he had in the box onto Quatre's finger. Quatre smiled at him.  
  
"Come on, let's go tell the others." Trowa said and took Quatre's hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note- well, that's the end. I hope you liked it! Umm... if you liked this story be sure to read my friend's story called "Addicted to you." it's by Trowa Chan and it's really good. If you really think this story should be continued then you'll just need to tell me and I'll continue it. Thanks for reading the story; I hope you'll read my other stuff,  
  
Vanima Edhel. 


End file.
